War of the 4 Heavens
by DeathDoUsPart
Summary: DS TOC Friend must stick together till the end of time right? rnWell the end of time has come as the war of Heaven and hell reaches earth, Danny must choos e a side but which one will it be.
1. Default Chapter

**War of the 4 Heavens**

Sam was tired, as she stumbled into her apartment she shared with her two best friends. The work load she puts had been over whelming and she knew that one day she would crack from the stress. No one knew what they were doing at her fathers' corporation. Ever since her father died last year from a heart stroke, she had to take over the business. Becoming a free lance writer was out of the question.

She watched her friend Danny, and Tucker live out their lives the way they wanted to, well besides Danny's ghost hunts he was perfectly happy working as an FBI agent. And Tucker was a computer technician for NASA, electronics still being his first love.

And here she was going to an office everyday, and having to listen to her fathers partners argue about the direction of the company. They needed her to wipe their asses every second of the fricken day.

She switched on the living room light, and Danny appeared in the recliner chair with his black trench coat and green eyes and white hair his ghost side looked pure evil, and he scared the crap out of Sam as she gave a startled shriek.

"God, Danny! You scared the shit out of me!" She placed a hand over her heart. "What are you doing sitting here in the dark?"

He looked at her and smirked. "Just thinking Sam just thinking."

Sam hung up her coat and scarf. "Did you just come back from a hunt?"

Danny looked down at his hand as if he found something interesting on it.

"Hmmm. Yes but this time the ghost was a push over. I brought it down in 14 seconds flat." He looked back up. "I think the ghosts are getting weaker."

"I don't think the ghosts are getting weaker Danny, I think you are getting stronger."

He stared at her for another second then got up and walked over to her. "So do I get my hug hello or..?" Before he could finish his sentence Sam pounced on him into a fierce bear hug clinging to him as if he was some sort of God. "Work was that bad huh?"

"You have no idea." She sighed as she snuggled into his embrace. His arms tightening around her. In her Freshmen at Casper high being this close to Danny would have embarrassed her, but over the years she became so comfortable with him, that sharing a hug like this didn't faze her a bit. In fact it was quite enjoyable.

She pulled away and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

" So what time did Tucker say he will be home?"

"Umm some time around eight thirty he has to get ready for a date tonight." Danny shrugged. "A date! Our Tucker on a date!" Sam looked startled.

"Yeah some chick he met at work they literally are mad fore each other...Ow, Sam!"

Danny unghost himself, and rubbed his hand where she hit him with her ladle.

"How many times have I told you not to call a woman chick, it is insulting!"

With that satisfaction she turned back to stirring the vegetable soup. Danny inched behind until his head laid on her shoulder. "So speaking of dates how was yours with oh… what's his face last night?"

"His name was Matthias if you must know and it happen to be one of the best dates I've been on in my life. Not to mention he is an all around great kisser." She let the last bit out on the slide. Danny lift his head and turned to set the table for dinner.

They ate in a comfortable silence. Silent because tucker wasn't there. But they loved moments like this when nothing needs to be said and they could eat their meal in peace. Sam got up to star the dishes, but Danny stopped her.

"You've had a long day, I'll clean up and you go to bed."

She nodded, and went to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Danny." And with that she exited the room.

"Goodnight Sam."

_Do you like it or hate it want me to continue then review an I will. I plan to turn this into a saga, but if you want me to continue you must review. Laters_


	2. Morning

War of 4 Heavens

The echo of a scream was what brought Sam awake at the hour of twelve. The noise came from Danny's room and it didn't take her a second thought to get up to investigate. She raced to Danny's door and busted it open. As she was not prepared for the sight in front of her. Tucker and some other female were in the buff tangled in a heap on the ground. After she got over her shock the corners of her mouth started to twitch and she busted up laughing. Tucker and his lady 'friend sat there wrapped up in the sheets in total shock. At that moment Danny came rushing in the room.

"What the hell is going on?"

Danny looked down at Sam and then at Tucker and put two and two together, and smiled apologetically.

He quickly picked Sam up wiggling about in her mirth, and took him to her room.

He placed her on her bed still giggling like a mad woman.

"Ok Sam you had your joke now lets calm down, and you missy have to get to sleep."

He playfully scolded. And he gave her a kiss on her forehead. But before he could leave a small hand stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Stay with me to night." Her command shocked him. Sam had never been this bold as to give him a invite into her bed.

She must of realized what he was thinking because she quickly corrected herself. "Its just that, Tucker is using your room… and you are sleeping on that lump of a couch, and I was thinking that might be a… bit uncomfortable so why not sleep with me?" Her stammering was just to cute how could he refuse. Danny slid beneath the covers and blushed as he felt Sam s' warm body press up against his. She sighed and snuggled closer. All Danny could think of is this is going to be a long night..

The sun shone through Sam s curtains, making her squint and pull the covers over her head. But it seemed another force was challenging her for the covers. So, she pulled harder making the challenger pull with more force, sending Sam flying off the bed into awaiting arms with a grunt.

"Morning Sam!"

She grimaced at the cheerful voice Danny used in the morning.

"Ugh what time is it." Danny carefully placed Sam on her feet

"Mmm about 8 o ' clock, Why?" Sams eyes got really wide at the realization hit her.

"THE MEETING! THE MEETING STARTS IN AN HOUR!" She raced into the bathroom and shut the door with a slam. Danny shook his head and chuckled. He walked back to his room knowing the occupants were up, dressed and eating the breakfast **_he_** made. Tucker apologized this morning for not locking the door.

"I guess I was to distracted man to sorry."

Danny smirked at the state of his room. His lamp was busted and the sheets well, he rather not think about how dirty those things were. He picked up the broken shards of the lamp. One of the shards ahad a weird jagged edge Danny didn't see. "OWWW That Fricken hurt." As the piece sliced into his hand. He looked down at the gash and was about to turn ghost so he could heal it, when all of a sudden the skin started stitching it's self back together leaving clear skin. Danny stared at his hand for a while unsure of what to think of this. He thought he could only heal in his ghost form, but now in his human for too?

"Hmm maybe Sam was right, maybe I am getting stronger." He said, and with that he walked out the door, not realizing some blood had dropped to the ground, and it was glowing green.

_Sorry this is so short I write more in the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

War of The 4 Heavens

"Damn it!" Danny gripped the railing in frustration. Things had not been going well on his rounds. The first ghost nearly took all his energy, and the second ghost disappeared on him again. So much for getting stronger. He was too tired to continue the search and it was only 7:00 pm. Sam was still at work, and Tucker… well he was somewhere. Maybe he should go check on Sam, she probably would like to go for a late lunch. He was sure she hadn't eaten anything at breakfast, and knowing her didn't even bother to get lunch. The only meals she was able to eat was dinner thankfully. Last night was the first night she came home early in a week. Ever since she took over her father's company she wasn't able to eat sleep, let alone breathe. It was starting to worry Danny. Now he was even more determined to take Sam to lunch. He flew to Montreal Electronics inc, landing on the sill looking through the window to Sam's office. He was about to phase in when the door to her office opened, and in popped a tall good looking man about 6 foot, about four inches smaller than Danny, and with long black hair tied at the neck with a black leather thong. This must be the infamous Matthias, Sam is dating. Danny's eyes narrowed as he focused on the the intruder. The guy was all around muscle, but still nothing compared to Danny's physique. Sam lift her head from the paper work, and smiled, making Danny grit his teeth. Sam said something that mad Matthias smirk, but Danny couldn't hear so he mad himself invisible, and phased into the room.

"Sam, you know I adore you, but you really must not work your ars off it is most un healthy." This guys wanna be British accent was so cheesy that it was a wonder why Sam was dating this guy. Danny looked at Sam for a lash of anger or reaction of some kind. Usually when Tucker or he ask her to stop over working herself she usually snaps at them, but Sam didn't snap at all. She gave Matthias a smile.

"Matthias, It's ok I promise I won't work myself to death." Danny rolled his eyes, "But I really do need to concentrate right now, and taking a break is out of the question." Danny smirked at that, Sam didn't want to take a break and hangout with the big loser.

"Alright darling, I'll call you later." And with that Matthias bent down and laid a gentle kiss on Sam's lips, and strolled out the door. Danny was shocked and pissed he glared at Matthias's back, and the glanced at Sam who seemed to be on cloud nine. She quickly shook off the feeling and looked back down at her paperwork. She smirked and began writing again.

"Alright Danny you can come out now." He was shocked that she knew he was in here, so he reappeared, and de transformed to his human self.

"How did you know I was here?" She looked up and smirked at him. "I have been around you long enough that I can sense when your in a room even in your invisible form…Call it women's intuition." Danny chuckled and shook his head.

"Well Ms intuited I came to escort you to a late lunch."

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry Danny, but what you hear was the God honest truth, I'm really busy." She put the files away picking another pile up that laid on the floor next to her desk along with the other 43 piles on the ground.

"Aw, Come on Sam…please just take a small break, and…um…"

Sam looked over at Danny. "Yes, what?" Then an idea popped into Danny's head.

"Come fly with me." Sam stared at him shock.

"Excuse me?" Danny smirked. "You heard what I said come fly with me." And before Sam could say one word Danny picked her up and went ghost and floated out of the office.

"DANNY! WHAT THE HELL!" Sam screamed as they floated over the city. At night it was beautiful, and since the town wasn't so loud at night you could see the stars. Sam settled down and snuggled into Danny's embrace. She loved the closeness that her and Danny shared, just her and Danny. She looked up at him and smiled, which he returned as they floated off to find a place to eat.

"My lord the chosen one is getting stronger, we must strike now!" Sapphire pleaded with his master.

"Patience Sapphire we must wait until the prophecy is fulfilled, we need him to receive his power before we strike." Anubis chuckled as he stroked his chin.

"Yes and soon young Phantom will be looking for us.


End file.
